Promises
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: "Pai?" Quando a atenção do mais velho estava toda voltada para si, o menor continuou. "Promete que não vai brigar comigo?" - Fic escrita pro Projeto The Road Diaries. Wee!chester


**N/A: **Fanfic escrita para o Projeto The Road Diaries do fórum Marauder's Map.

**Promises**

.Light up, light up  
as_ if you have a choice_  
_Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
**_I'll be right beside you dear_**  
Louder, louder  
and _we'll run for our lives_.

_Run - Snow Patrol_

"Uma disputa dentro da sua cabeça... Eu gosto da ideia. Só você e eu. Um round. Sem truques." O homem com queimaduras pela pele falava, fazendo-o escutar calmamente. "Se você ganhar, pula no buraco. Se eu ganhar... Bom, aí eu ganho." Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso. "O que me diz, Sam? Um violino dourado por sua alma diz que sou melhor que você."

"Então ele sabe. Não muda nada."

"Sam."

"Não temos outra escolha." Ele não sabia o porquê, mas pressentia que aquela era sua única escolha.

"Não." O homem ao seu lado falou. Mas encarando fundo nos olhos daquele outro homem, sabia o que devia ser feito. E confiantemente, disse.

"Sim."

E apagou. A próxima coisa que via era aquele mesmo homem que estava ao seu lado anteriormente encostado a um carro, e o segurava com força.

Sentia perfeitamente sua pele indo de encontro com a pele do outro. Conseguia sentir seus ossos esmagando os ossos do homem a sua frente. O sangue quente que saia dele escorria por seu punho. E mesmo sabendo que aquela mão era sua, não conseguia fazer nada para impedi-la.

Por que ele batia com tanta raiva naquele homem? Por que sentia toda aquela dor no peito?

"Sammy, está tudo bem. Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui. Estou aqui. Eu não vou lhe abandonar. Eu não vou lhe abandonar." E foi então que conseguiu arranjar forças para parar.

"Dean?" Não podia acreditar que aquela pessoa que estava espancando era seu irmão. Claro que não saberia que era ele, afinal, Dean aparentava ser muito mais velho do que era.

Tentou impedir aquela força que tentava dominá-lo, mas sabia que se cedesse, voltaria a bater no irmão. E ele não se perdoaria se deixasse aquilo – o que quer que fosse – tomar posse de seu corpo novamente.

E no desespero de ver o irmão com o rosto todo deformado e de sentir uma batalha interna em seu ser, acordou.

Chorava, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo pequeno rosto. Levantou-se da cama, soluçando e foi até a cama do irmão, que acordara ao ouvir os barulhos de choro.

"O que foi, Sammy?" O menino puxou a coberta para baixo, deixando o irmãozinho entrar debaixo desta e se aconchegar em seu peito. "Shh... Foi só um pesadelo, Sammy. Eu estou aqui, calma."

"Dean... Promete que nunca vai me abandonar?" O mais velho abraçou o pequeno corpo fortemente.

"Claro que prometo, Sammy."

"E promete que sempre virá me salvar?" A criança falava em meio a soluços, e isso quebrava o coração de Dean.

"Que pergunta boba, é claro que sempre irei te salvar." Ele apertou o irmão mais forte contra seu corpo. "Sammy, se eu nasci por alguma razão em especial, com certeza foi para cuidar de você, te proteger. Eu nunca vou te abandonar." E Sam sabia que era verdade. O menor ainda chorou mais, mas após alguns minutos, adormeceu.

Dean, no entanto, permaneceu acordado, velando o sono do irmão e acariciando seus cabelos, tentando, dessa forma, afastar todo e qualquer sonho ruim.

No dia seguinte, Sam levantou antes do irmão – que acabara conseguindo dormir somente algumas horas depois – e foi até a sala do hotel em que estavam alojados e seu pai estava lá, preparando o café da manhã para eles.

"Bom dia, Sam." Seu pai lhe sorriu, mas a única coisa que o mais novo fez foi sentar-se a mesa e olhar o pai.

"Pai?" Quando a atenção do mais velho estava toda voltada para si, o menor continuou. "Promete que não vai brigar comigo?"

"Por que eu brigaria com você, Sam?" O menino olhou para as próprias mãos, antes de voltar o olhar para o pai.

"Eu vou machucar o Dean." O mais velho não entendeu o que aquilo significava, então apenas sentou-se ao lado do filho, segurando suas pequenas mãos.

"Pode me explicar isso?" E Sam explicou. Todos os mínimos detalhes do sonho dele.

John estava sem palavras. Seu filho, que tinha apenas sete anos de idade, descreveu cenas muito específicas. Era impossível que o garoto tivesse visto algo assim na televisão ou na vida real, então só podia ser realmente de sua cabeça. Mas aquilo assustava John. Como um sonho do filho poderia ser tão detalhado?

"Não se preocupe, Sam." O garoto tinha lágrimas nos olhos novamente. Ele não queria ter que machucar o irmão, mesmo se fosse por uma escolha certa. "Isso foi só um pesadelo. Sonhos nunca se tornam realidade."

"Mas se tornará. Eu sei que vai." Sam levara as mãos até o rosto, tentando tirar o excesso de lágrimas de lá.

"Não. Não vai. E você sempre terá Dean ao seu lado, lembre-se disso." O pai sorriu para o filho, que terminou de limpar as lágrimas na manga do pijama que usava. "Agora vá lavar o rosto e chamar seu irmão para o café."

E foi isso o que fez. John, por outro lado, estava preocupado. Ele tinha um mau pressentimento quanto aquilo, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Então se forçou a acreditar que realmente havia sido só um sonho do menino. _Só um sonho._


End file.
